Rencontre surprise Ou pas
by Mirajane-Dreyar
Summary: Que sont devenu Suzaku, Nunally, Kallen et tous les autres après le requiem de Zéro ? Où C.C est-elle partie ? One Shot. (Léger C.C/Lelouch)


Suzaku Kururugi ouvrit la porte à la jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui venait de toquer. 

-Cela fait quinze ans aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle en s'installant dans un fauteuil du salon sans autre forme de procès. Quinze ans que le monde est en paix. Quinze ans que l'empereur est mort.

En acquiesçant il s'installa face à elle et demanda :

-Que fais-tu là, C.C ? On ne sait pas vu depuis un an.

La jeune fille se leva, se dirigea vers le frigo. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait en revient dans le salon.

-Tu me pose la question, mais tu t'attendais à ma venue visiblement.

Elle désigna la part de pizza qu'elle venait de se servir.

-C'est vrai. J'ai fini par remarquer que tu viens toujours le 23 aout.

C.C lui sourit.

-Tu sais donc ce qui m'amène. 

Suzaku hocha la tête évidemment qu'il savait. Après le requiem pour Zéro, C.C avait disparu. Elle n'avait dit au revoir à personne. Il avait compris que samission étant finie, elle ne souhaitait rester davantage. Seulement, alors qu'il s'était résolu à ne plus la revoir, elle avait toqué à sa porte un an plus tard. Elle lui avait dit ne rester qu'un soir et lui avait demandé des nouvelles de tout le monde les chevaliers noirs, les Knight of Round et surtout de Nunally. Il n'avait tout de suite compris pourquoi ça lui importait, puis il s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'était attachée à cette partie de sa vie. Elle s'était attachée à Nunally, à _Lui_.

Cela faisait donc quinze ans qu'il lui donnais des nouvelles.

* * *

Il lui avait appris qu'il était devenu le chevalier de Nunally, la meilleure des souveraine que Britania ai connu. Aidé de Schneizel, elle avait libéré le Japon. La mort de Lelouch les avaient profondément touché et Suzaku était le seule à pouvoir encore la faire sourire. 

Il lui avait aussi parler du mariage d'amour de Viletta et Ogi, de celui - politique – de Gino et l'impératrice. Sans oublier le nouveau capitaine de l'armée japonaise, Todo qui s'était installé avec Nagisa Chiba. Elle lui avait enfin annoncé son amour après la guerre et il l'avait accepté. 

Quant à Jérémiah, il s'était exilé dans la campagne avec Anya et il l'aidait à retrouver ses souvenirs grâce à son Geass. Il avait dit à Suzaku de ne pas hésiter à venir le trouver s'il arrivé quelques choses à Nunally. 

Cornelia s'était retirée de toutes activité politique pour vivre son amour avec Gildarts. Llyod, Cécile et Raksharta continuait leur expérience et était devenu des scientifique reconnu dans le monde entier. Kaguya, qui avait compris toute l'histoire du requiem avait fini par réussir à surmonter la mort de Lelouch et était devenu secrétaire des Nations-Unis. Elle prônait la paix dans tous les pays du monde. Milly Ashford continuait à présenter la météo et toutes sortes d'émissions télévisé. 

Quant à Kallen, elle était enfin heureuse et avait trois enfants, nés de son mariage avec un homme d'affaires américain.

* * *

C.C se montrait très attentive à tous ce qu'il lui racontait, et très heureuse pour tout le monde, même ceux qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue.

Suzaku avait tenté quelques fois de l'interroger sur la vie qu'elle menait mais elle n'était pas aussi loquace que lui et elle se contenter de répondre « qu'elle voyageait en Europe ».

Le seul sujet qu'ils n'évoquaient jamais, c'était Lui. Lelouch. Jamais ils n'en avaient parlé.

* * *

-Et toi, que t'est –il arrivé au cours de cette année ? lui demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il eut fini de parler. Le rôle de Zéro ne te pèse pas trop ?

Elle avait posé cette question tout doucement, comme si elle craignait la réponse. 

Suzaku soupira.

-J'ai dû abandonner ma vie, mes amis, mon identité. Alors oui, il me pèse, mais j'ai accepté de le faire. Je dois accepter les conséquences également. Heureusement Nunally me permet d'être moi-même. Elle est l'une des seules personnes au courant. 

C.C ne répondit rien cela faisait quinze ans qu'il lui répondait la même chose. Elle se leva.

-Il est temps que je m'en aille, Suzaku. Je te remercie pour tous et je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. A bientôt.

Elle passa près de lui, lui pressa l'épaule et, sans attendre de réponse, sorti de son appartement.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, C.C se retrouva devant un passage piéton qu'elle traversa avant de se diriger vers une petite ruelle où était garé une voiture.

Elle monta du côté passager et se tourna vers le conducteur :

-J'ai pris des nouvelles de tous le monde, je vais te raconter, mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas allé le voir ?

-Non. Suzaku ne doit jamais savoir. Personne ne doit savoir. Si ils apprenne que je suis en vie, que j'ai pris le code de l'empereur …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se tourna vers elle.

-Dis-moi que tu me comprends. Si ils l'apprennent tous pourrait dégénérer, ce que nous avons fait n'aura servis à rien …

Son ton était suppliant. Elle lui prit la main.

-Bien sûr que je comprends. Rentrons chez nous, Lelouch.

Il lui sourit et lui pressa les doigts. Elle était la seule au courant et ça devait rester ainsi. Il prit la route, direction la France. C'était le pays où C.C et lui était partis après la guerre, après sa « mort ». Il devait désormais vivre cacher du monde entier, de sa sœur, de Suzaku .. Et même si cela lui faisait mal, c'était préférable à la guerre. Préférable à la mort.

Et il n'était pas seul, _sa_ sorcière immortelle l'accompagnais.


End file.
